Falling in Love All Over Again
by Pensfan87
Summary: G!P Quinn and Santana were dating in college and Santana got pregnant, but Quinn broke up with her before the baby was born. Four years later then are reunited. Will they be able to have a happy family or will it end in heart break for all?
1. We Meet Again

**A/N: So this is my new story but you probably already guessed that. I already have the first twenty or so chapters semi planned out. As always, reviews are welcome. And also, with this story pay attention to the time it takes place because the way I have it planned every other chapter will be a flashback until the past meets the present. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee only this story**

Quinn walked into the same coffee shop at the same time every day. She always ordered a large iced coffee with blueberry flavor and extra cream and sugar. This day was different. She was able to tell when she first walked in and got in line. In front of her stood a woman with a little girl who looked similar to how Quinn did at that age. She smiled at the little girl as she waited in line. It made her realize how much she regretted never meeting her own daughter who had to be no older than the girl standing in front of her.

Santana never got coffee at this place but she had taken Charlie to the doctors and wanted coffee afterwards. After she recieved her order Santana picked up Charlie and spun around, "Q-Quinn?" she asked in surprise when she saw the blonde standing behind her,

Quinn smiled and nodded, "H-Hey San," she said nervously. Charlie looked between the two of them with some confusion. Quinn unsure of what to do moved closed and hugged Santana. "Do you have time to sit down for a while?" she asked. She had no idea what they would say to each other but she wanted to spend time with Santana.

Santana nodded and ran her finger through Charlie's hair, "Wanna sit with Mami for a little while sweetie?" she asked the little girl. Charlie nodded and rested her head on Santana's shoulder as they walked to a table.

"So who is this cutie?" Quinn asked Santana with a slight smile already knowing the answer. Charlie turned her head to look at Quinn and smiled sleepily.

Santana sighed, "This is Charlie, my daughter," she said with emphasis on the my. "Can you say hi to Quinn?" Santana asked Charlie who picked her head up and waved. "Sorry... she was at the doctors all morning and is really tired."

Quinn nodded in understanding. "How have you been?" she asked fully prepared to get yelled at by Santana in the middle of the coffee shop.

Santana frowned slightly, "Well some ass got me pregnant in college then broke up with me before the baby was born making me a single mother to the most wonderful child in the whole world," she said before placing a kiss on Charlie's head.

Quinn frowned, "I'm sorry okay... I did my best to help you." She took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "I wanted to come back... I just didn't think you'd want me."

Santana glared at Quinn, "I know you are a lot of thing Quinn... but a liar wasn't one of them. How the hell have you helped me since you left?" Charlie had lifted a hand up to cover the ear that wasn't pressed into Santana's shoulder.

"I sent you a check every month San," she said as she looked at Charlie. "I know we broke up but I wasn't going to just leave without doing anything."

Santana shook her head, "Fuck you Quinn... I never got a single check. Or did you send it to someone else you got pregnant."

Quinn looked down at the floor, "I sent them to your mom because I thought you would trash anything I sent you," she said softly. "I-I haven't even had sex since we broke up," she admitted. Yes it had sucked but she didn't want to waste her time with someone she didn't love .She had always wanted Santana back.

Santana sighed, "I-I don't talk to my mom any more... not since we broke up." She reached over and took Quinn's hand, "I'm sorry for not believing you."

Quinn smiled down at their hands, "I had no idea San... and I understand if you don't want me back as a girlfriend, but I at least want a relationship with our daughter." Quinn glanced over at Charlie who was asleep on Santana's lap. Quinn giggled, "I should let you go... she looks tired."

Santana nodded, "She is, but now she's asleep at least," she said smiling as she stood up holding Charlie. "You should come with me to pick her up from day care sometime so you can officially meet instead of us talking and her sleeping."

Quinn grinned, "I would like that a lot San... and if you ever need anything. Call me... I'll be there in a heartbeat for her."

Santana smiled slightly as Quinn held the door open for her so she could bring Charlie to the car, "What about in a heartbeat for me?"

Quinn thought for a moment, "Santana... all of this is new right now... I just wanna be a good mother."

"I'm glad to hear that Quinn," Santana said. "She needs you... a lot..."

"Why did you name her Charlie?" Quinn asked softly.

"Because a long time ago when we were excited about being parents you said that Charlie was your favorite name for a girl and I listen," she whispered.

Quinn kissed the top of Charlie's head when Santana had her in the car, "I'll see you soon... text me okay?"

Santana nodded and got in the car. Quinn watched as she drove away and wondered what she had just gotten herself into.


	2. Trip to the Zoo

**A/N: This chapter is a flashback. I just want to thank everyone who already reviewed or followed the story or me. Many of the things that you were wondering about are already planned out in previous chapters so you will get the answers to some questions. This chapter is pretty much an overview of Santana and Quinn's relationship in college before the pregnancy. **

Santana rolled over and kisses Quinn's shoulder as the sun began to peak through their blinds, "Baby... it's time to wake up" she said peppering kisses on Quinn's face.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana, "More cuddles less talk," she mumbled.

Santana giggled and ran her fingers through Quinn's hair, "You promised you'd take me to the zoo today baby." She slipped her hand under the covers and along Quinn's soft member.

Quinn jumped up at the touch, "I'm up I'm up I'm up," she said smiling at Santana. Quinn pressed a kiss to Santana's lips before getting out of bed, "I'm gonna shower then we can go to the zoo okay babe?"

Santana nodded and fixed the bed before going to start breakfast. As expected Santana sighed when she felt Quinn pressed up against her back still slightly dripping from her shower. Santana turned around and giggled when she saw her naked girlfriend standing in the kitchen. "Baby... you're getting the floor all wet," she said after pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I know I know... I was thinking maybe we could skip the zoo in favor of different activates," she said with a smirk.

Santana frowned and turned Quinn around lightly smacking her ass, "You promised the zoo babe so that's where we're going." Quinn nodded and opened her mouth. "And don't even say you're an animal in bed," Quinn closed her mouth and went back to their room to get dressed.

She came back shortly wearing skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt. The jeans did a good job of showing off her size, "Hey baby," she said as she sat down at their table.

Santana smiled across the table at Quinn and placed pancakes on her plate. Quinn pulled Santana down onto her lap and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, "I love you Quinn," she said as she rested into her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled and cut up her pancakes and fed them too Santana, "I love you too baby." Santana giggled as she ate the pancake. Quinn took a bite and smiled, "You're an awesome cook babe."

Santana smirked, "Baby... that's just because you want to get laid later."

Quinn shrugged, "I really like pancakes babe," she said with a smile.

Santana giggled, "Come on baby time for the zoo," she said as she got off Quinn's lap and pulled her up.

Quinn dropped her dishes in the sink and got her car keys, "After you my lady," she said closing the door behind them. She takes Santana's hand as they walk to the car. Quinn opens the door and kisses Santana as she gets in.

"Such a gentlewoman," Santana says with a slight smirk.

Quinn nodded, "It's all part of my trap to get you forever," she said as she got in and started the car. She played with the radio before taking Santana's hand and pulling out of the spot.

Quinn smiled over at Santana when they got to the zoo, "Ready baby?" she asked as she got out of the car and walked over to Santana's side to open the door for her.

Santana took Quinn's hand and smiled as she got out of the car, "Yes baby." She pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips and sighed as they started walking towards the entrance.

Quinn paid for the tickets and they went in. She grabbed a mad and handed it to Santana, "You can pick where we go baby," she said as she pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek. Santana grinned and pulled Quinn off toward the giraffes.

They stood by the giraffes for a while and even got to feed them. Quinn and Santana both giggled as the giraffes ate carrots out of their hands. Once the excitement was over Santana was pulling Quinn off to another animal and Quinn wouldn't have it any other way.

"Baby, I need a break," Quinn said several hours later as she sat down on a bench.

Santana rolled her eyes, "What happened to your amazing stamina?" she asked with a smirk.

Quinn frowned slightly, "I do have amazing stamina, we've just been running around looking for animals for hours," she said with a sigh.

Santana frowned and Quinn kissed her, "If I get you ice cream do you think you could keep going?"

Quinn smiled and nodded excitedly, "Yeah baby I could go all day if I had some," she said with a wink.

Santana hit her playfully as they walked over to the closest ice cream stand. Santana ordered a large cookie dough ice cream and handed it to Quinn.

Quinn pulled Santana down on her lap, took a spoonful of ice cream, and fed it to her girlfriend before eating some herself.

Santana giggled as some of the ice cream dripped down Quinn's chin. She took her finger her finger and wiped it off before licking it.

Quinn smiled and kissed Santana softly, "Thanks baby," she mumbled against Santana's lips.

They finished the ice cream quickly and Santana was ready to go again, "Can we go see the polar bears baby?" she asked.

Quinn nodded, "Of course baby," she said.

They stood up and threw out their trash before walking over to the polar bears.

"Those two look like us baby," Santana said with a smile as she pointed to two bears lying in the shade cuddling.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "When do we ever just cuddle baby?" she asked with a smirk.

"I was referring to how they fit together," Santana said as she poked Quinn in the side.

Quinn nodded, "I can see it baby, and there's nothing I enjoy more than cuddling with you," she said as she took Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Santana smirked and raised an eyebrow, "So if I was to stop having sex with you in favor of cuddling, you'd be okay with that?"

Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No no no baby. I-I love cuddling and everything, but I mean sex with you is fantastic."

Santana nodded and smiled, "For some reason I knew you would react that way." She looked down at her phone and sighed at the time, "We should probably go home she whispered.

Quinn nodded and took one last look at the polar bears before walking to her car, "I'm guessing you have homework you want to do...?" she asked as she turned on the car.

Santana nodded, "Yeah Q... I know we wanted to spend the whole day together, but it's not going to happen," she said with a frown.

Quinn nodded as she began to drive home. She kept stealing glances at Santana and smiling.

Santana went to their room to do homework and Quinn laid down on the couch and turned the TV on. Their little apartment wasn't much, but they could afford it and it gave them privacy that a dorm wouldn't offer.

Quinn made dinner and brought some to Santana who had fallen asleep studying. Quinn covered her up in the blankets and put the leftovers away before going back to join Santana in bed, "I love you," she whispered as she pressed a kiss to Santana's temple and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she settled in bed behind her quickly joining her in sleep.


	3. Making Plans

**A/N: To my lovely readers. I'm so sorry about the hiatus I took 21 credits this semester and it's been crazy. I will try to get this story updated more often, thank you so much for sticking with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee **

"Mami," Charlie said softly as Santana tucked her in that night, "Who was the lady you talked to t'day?"

Santana smiled and kissed the top of her head with a smile, "We used to be really good friends in high school then in college we dated." Santana wanted Quinn to be there with her when they told Charlie Quinn was her mother.

Charlie nodded and closed her eyes, "She's really pretty," she whispered and rolled over and held her doll tightly.

Santana sighed and bit her lip, "Yeah she is isn't she?" She loved her daughter and she wasn't lying to Quinn when she told her that Charlie was the best thing that ever happened to her. Santana laid down next to her daughter and wrapped her arms loosely around her.

Charlie smiled at Santana and cuddled closer to her. "Would be 'lowed to see her again?" she asked.

"Sweetie... it's really complicated between me and her right now... yesterday was the first time I saw her since I was pregnant with you."

Charlie frowned, "I-Is it my fault that she left?"Cause I-I can... I-I can be in my room o-or something," she said as she looked down.

Santana shook her head and ran her fingers through Charlie's soft hair, "No baby... it's not your fault... she just got really scared of something and had to run away. And sweetie... I promise that the next time Quinn and I hang out you can be with us."

Charlie nodded and kissed Santana's cheek, "Did she know my daddy?"

It was the first time that Santana had ever heard Charlie ask about Quinn, well her dad. Santana had never told Charlie anything about Quinn just because she had no idea how to explain the process to her daughter. Santana decided that it would be best for her to lie, she didn't normally make a habit of lying to the little girl but she knew it would be simpler. "No sweetie she didn't know him..."

Charlie smiled as accepted the answer. Santana hated how easy it was to lie to her. "Can I go to sleep now?" Charlie asked. Santana nodded and kissed the top of her head and sang softly until Charlie was asleep.

Santana left her room as quietly as possible and went to her room across the hall. She laid down on her bed and dialed Quinn's number.

"San?" Quinn asked as she picked up the phone, surprised that her ex- girlfriend would be calling her so son.

"Yeah... it's me... uh is it a bad time?" Santana asked.

"No babe... of course not," she said without thinking. She bit her lip when it hit her what she had said, "I mean no Santana, it's a great time."

Santana smiled and sighed, "Charlie was asking about you," she said quietly.

"Oh... uh... what did you tell her?" Quinn asked. She was worried that Santana told Charlie without her being there.

"I didn't tell her that Quinn... Just that we dated in college and that you don't know her father..."

Quinn bit her lip, "So you lied to her?" she asked not happy that Santana lied to her, well their daughter.

"Yes... but I do want to tell her... I just know we need to do it together... well not it it just we need to tell her together because I know she will have questions and I don't want to be alone answering all of them."

"Yeah... uh sure... when do you want to hang out with her or whatever? I'm pretty much down for anything ... I just... don't lie to her anymore."

Santana sighed, "Yeah I won't... when are you free to hang out or eat dinner or something?"

"I'm free pretty much any time... I just want to spend time with my daughter," she said softly.

"Quinn... I care about you I really do... but you remember what it was like when you were her age... Please don't do anything to confuse her or hurt her... She's my world Quinn... and I don't want anything to upset her."

"Yeah of course... I know," Quinn, said trying not to roll her eyes. "And I get it... there was a time that we were excited about being parents together then stuff happened. I love Charlie and I don't want to ever hurt her ever. Just... give me a time and a place I can take you two out for dinner anywhere you want to go okay?"

Santana smiled, "Yeah... we would... I would really like that... Can we do it tomorrow night? It's Saturday so if anything happens uh... it wouldn't be a huge problem."

Quinn bit her lip, "San... this is about her for the moment... what do you think or want to happen between us?"

Santana frowned even though she knew Quinn couldn't see it, "Quinn... look... I want us to be okay with Charlie and maybe be moms together... I do still... I'm okay with you but what you did really hurt me."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah... okay... I'll see you tomorrow night," she said as she hung up the phone.

Santana laid down and frowned when Quinn hung up the phone. She held her pillow tightly and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. The next one is Charlie's conception so get ready for it ;)**


	4. Happy Anniversary

**A/N: Okay flashback chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

Quinn rolled out of bed early that morning trying not to wake her girlfriend of four years. She put her feet quietly down on the floor and walked down the hall still naked from the previous night. She went into their small kitchen and started making breakfast for herself and Santana.

When breakfast was ready, Quinn slipped back into their room and awoke her girlfriend with a kiss, "San... wake up beautiful," she said softly.

Santana rolled over and smiled at Quinn, "Mhmm you're naked," she said with a laugh as she sat up and pulled Quinn into bed, "I like it... never wear clothes again if you can help it."

Quinn shook her head and pulled Santana out of bed, "I made breakfast beautiful... I want you to eat something okay? It's going to be a really long day," she said with a smirk.

Santana sighed and placed a soft kiss to Quinn's breast, "Oh... does that mean like all day sex?"

"Nope," Quinn said as she shook her head, "We are actually going on a date... it's not every day we get to have our fourth anniversary."

Santana sighed and went into the kitchen and sat down, "It looks really good baby."

Quinn smiled and started eating looking at Santana every once in a while, "So where do you want to go today?" she asked in between mouthfuls of food.

Santana smirked at Quinn, "I just want to go to bed with you," she said as she placed her hand on Quinn's bare thigh. She ran her hand higher until she brushed against Quinn's soft member.

Quinn jumped slightly off the chair, "B-Baby!" she said as she glanced at Santana.

"Yes?" Santana said acting completely innocent.

Quinn shook her head, "Nothing love just... uh... you know... getting me turned on... you know how that goes..."

Santana smirked, "Well that was the plan love... I figured I'd get you turned on and we'd be in bed all day."

Quinn nodded and stood up, "Okay love... let's go back to our room... someone is starting to wake up," she said as she looked down at her lap and saw her cock start to harden. She extended her hand to Santana and they walked back to their room. Quinn sat down on the bed with a smile and kissed Santana softly. "I love you so much," she said as she cupped Santana's cheek. She pulled Santana down gently next to her.

Santana smiled, "I love you too baby." She lay down and pulled Quinn down with her. "You're so beautiful Quinn ever single part of you," she said as she ran her fingers down Quinn's body and cupped her hardening member.

Quinn whimpered and kissed Santana again more roughly than the last time, "Baby if we keep going you know I won't stop," she said with a smirk, "So speak now or forever hold out peace. "

Santana shook her head, kissed Quinn roughly before pulling Quinn on top of her, and started kissing her neck, "Trust me... I want this baby so much."

Quinn smiled and cupped Santana's breast, "I'm just gonna go get something out of my drawer," she said as she sat up.

Santana shook her head, "No baby... I just want you okay? Just you."

Quinn nodded and straddled Santana, "You look absolutely perfect right now," she smiled and kissed Santana's breast.

"You comfy up there Q?"

Quinn nodded and stroked her cock lightly as she watched it twitch. She ran her fingers along Santana's slit and collected the wetness that had pooled there and spread it on her cock, "It that all for me baby?" she asked with a smirk as she lined up with Santana's opening.

Santana nodded and placed her hand on Quinn's ass and directed her inside. She moaned softly, "Just like that Quinn."

Quinn smiled as she pushed the rest of the way in and held Santana tightly before moving again. She looked at Santana and pressed a kiss to Santana's nose.

"Baby... why do you always stop once you're inside? I mean... we've had so much sex it's not like I have to stretch anymore."

Quinn bit her lip, "Because I love how you feel and how close it makes us feel," she said as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana nodded and kissed Quinn, "Baby... just fuck me," she said with a smirk.

Quinn nodded and started thrusting slowly before starting to pick up speed. Santana moaned and squirmed under Quinn. Quinn brushed again Santana's clip and started to kiss her breast. Santana smiled and kissed Quinn and rocked their hips together. Quinn moaned loudly and attached her lips to Santana's neck. "Baby," Quinn said softly, "You look amazing right now."

Santana smiled and hugged Quinn tightly, "You do to baby."

Quinn smiled and trusted quickly as she rubbed Santana's clit, "Come for me baby."

Santana kissed Quinn as her walls tightened around Quinn who exploded into Santana. Quinn helped Santana ride out her orgasm before relaxing on top of her, "Mhmm comfy love?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded, "Yeah baby I am."

They fell asleep with Quinn still buried inside of Santana holding each other tightly and didn't wake up until they needed food.


End file.
